As Clear as Crystal As Perfect as Could Be
by OnceUponAWonderland
Summary: Found this with a bunch of my old stuff. A cute little ONE-SHOT. Don't know where I was going with it so I'm leaving it at this for now. It's just Draco being cute... because I love him. :


**A/N -- Let me know what you think! (and by that, I mean REVIEW people!!) Oh, and let me know if you think I should continue this. I have no idea where I would go with it or what I was intending to do with it when I first wrote the majority of this, but you never know what will get the creative wheels turning. I love you all!!! (and chocolate. lots of chocolate)**

**~onceuponawonderland**

Narcissa sent Lulu the house elf to fetch Draco from his room. She turned to smile at the 15-year-old girl sitting in their parlor. The girl frowned and looked away. Just then, Draco appeared at the top of the grand marble staircase.

Narcissa smirked and motioned for her son to come downstairs. "Draco, I'd like you to meet someone. We'll be caring for her from now on so that she doesn't have to stay in that dreadful Orphanage. She is obviously a witch, and a very good one at that! You probably know her because she is in your year at Hogwarts. Her name is Christina Harrison." Chris rose from her seat in the parlor and walked over to the mother and son.

"Actually, I prefer to be called Chris." she sneered. "Hi Malfoy, are you having as wonderful a holiday as I am?!" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Draco simply stared. He had known this girl for the past five years. Christina Harrison was a Slytherin/Gryffindor mix if there ever was one. She was your definition of a Gryffindor; bold and courageous. But she used those qualities to get whatever she wanted; your perfect Slytherin trait. She sneered, smirked and spoke sarcastically. She cursed and danced like a Snake. She was beautiful, with olive skin, curly brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes that were constantly sparkling and shimmering. Chris was Draco's dream girl, except for her title as a Gryffindor.

On his first day at Hogwarts, Draco had sat with Chris on the train to Hogwarts. He had made known his belief that mud bloods shouldn't be accepted into Hogwarts. Chris's response was an innocent "Oh, but then you wouldn't have me!" To this day, he was still convinced that she had been toying with him; that there was no way a witch that skilled could have been produced by two muggle parents.

He had wanted Chris to become a Slytherin, and be his girlfriend. He loved talking to her on that trip and even now, a conversation with the girl was interesting. Her actions screamed Gryffindor while her words protested Slytherin. It was a very interesting combination.

At the beginning of their first year, Draco had announced to Chris that he couldn't be friends with a Gryffindor and she got . . . upset, to say the least. In her eyes, he was "a conceited, spoiled, dirty toerag and he should curl up in a muggle's house and die". Apparently, he had also deserved a very nasty hex that found him in the Hospital wing for three days. The two hadn't spoken much since. They would converse lightly when paired together in a class or exchange a few words at Quidditch games but they were not friends, or even acquaintances.

Needless to say, Draco was in complete shock to see Christina Harrison, the subject of so many of his dreams and nightmares alike, standing in his parlor.

"What are you doing in my parlor Harrison?" he demanded.

"Well, your parents here decided it would be nice to adopt me … in other words 'Morning brother dearest!'" With that Christina brushed past him and sprinted up the stairs to find her room across from Draco's. Draco followed, feeling as if his being there had upset her. He hated when she was upset, and hated even more when it was he who caused the feeling.

************

"What was that about?" Lucius asked, sounding angry, as he glided down the stairs.

"I'm not sure. I don't think they're very good friends." Narcissa responded nonchalantly. She walked over to the liquor cabinet and popped open a glass of champagne.

"Not the running. I mean why did we adopt her?! She's in Gryffindor!" Lucius cried. Narcissa spun to face her husband and ran her hand along his cheek.

"I'm sorry baby. But she was very pretty and she's a wonderful witch. The dark lord will be pleased. He could change her. She is very interesting. So very Gryffindor; bold and brave, but at the same time, a perfect Slytherin." Narcissa cooed. Lucius sighed and gave in. If the dark lord was furious he could honestly say he had no idea what he was getting himself into that fateful morning one week ago, when he let Narcissa roam around muggle London.

*************

"Chris! Christina Harrison, open up this door!" Draco hollered while pounding on the sleek wooden door across from his own. "Please Chris? We should talk." A crack became visible on the side of the door frame and slowly, Chris's tear-streaked face appeared.

"Go away Malfoy. Your stupid mother decided she could just come in and take me away from home and since I'm stuck here I may as well stay in my room." she replied coolly.

"Chris, please can I come in so we can talk. My mother is horrid. I know. But living here really isn't that bad and you'll be at school most of the time anyways." Draco comforted. Seeing Chris cry was even worse than seeing her angry. He wanted so badly to reach out and pull his long-time crush into a big hug, and never let go.

When the door to Chris's room opened all the way, Draco did just that. He walked into the room and enveloped Chris in a hug. Surprisingly, she hugged back. The two stayed wrapped in the embrace for what seemed like forever and the tears that had stopped became more pronounced and heavier.

"No! Chris don't cry! What's wrong!?" Draco pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Chris mumbled and buried herself deeper into Draco's chest. He whispered nonsense words until she had calmed down a bit and the tears dried up. "It's just, I miss the Orphanage. It was my home, the one normal part of my life that I could count on never to change."

"What about me?" Draco tried. Chris stared at him.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are a complete mystery." She stated.

"Is a complete mystery allowed to really, really like the girl his idiotic mother just adopted?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"You heard me Harrison; don't make me say it again. Nothing sounds cool when you have to repeat yourself." Chris laughed and Draco beamed with pride. He had made her laugh! "But seriously. How much would you hate me if I kissed you right now?" The four second silence hung in the air as Draco anxiously awaited her response.

"I would kill you right now if you didn't."

Draco's mouth fell open in shock. This coming from the girl who hated him?

"I don't hate you, Draco." She smiled her signature Chesire cat grin and looked up into his eyes, as if daring him to say something back. Draco's look of suprise became one of sheer happiness and he whispered four words in her ear.

"You're the mystery, Christina."

And as their lips touched sweetly, arms still holding each other in a tight embrace, the two teenagers thought that no relationship could be more insane as theirs, and no relationship could possibly be better.


End file.
